Playing the Dream
by readinggirl1989
Summary: My take on After the Movie


Playing the Dream

Jess sighed happily as she settled into her seat on the airplane, then quickly checked with Jules, "Are you mad at me?"

Jules turned to look at her, grinning like crazy, "Mad? How could I be mad? I'm too happy. We're going to California! To be proper footballers! But...just in case, you could give me the details..." she trailed off suggestively, wiggling a brow.

Blushing, Jess leaned close, not wanting to be overheard, "It was amazing. Warm and soft but hard at the same time. The best first kiss ever."

"What about your family? I thought you had to marry an Indian?" Jules asked, now serious, concerned for her friend.

Jess frowned, nodding, "It's what's expected of me. And probably the only thing stopping my mother from locking me in my room forever but we're going to wait until Christmas break to break that news."

"I do not envy you that conversation." Jules replied sympathetically.

Jess nodded in understanding before grinning, "Did Joe tell you about the women's football team? They're turning pro. And he turned down the men's coaching gig to stick with the girls..." Their conversation continued throughout the long flight to America.

As Jess and Jules exited the Airporter, they stared up at the large stone building that was the answer to their dreams, Santa Clara University.

Grabbing their luggage, they made their way into the Admissions office to check-in. A rather large woman with frizzy red hair handed their information; checking them in, giving them their schedules and a map of the campus, and assigning a student to show them their dorm. Following the student, whose name they learned was River, they found that they were rooming together with two other girls in an apartment-like dorm suite.

Stashing their gear by the door, Jess and Jules let River show them around once she explained that they would be living together. There was a small kitchenette, a common room, and two bedrooms – each with two beds, and, of course, a bathroom

"This will be your room, you two, and this one here is mine and Kaylee's, our other roommate. You'll like her, she's very sunny. We can work up a cleaning schedule and the like in a week or so once we figure out what will work best for everyone. Here are your keys. The big one is for the main door and the smaller is for your room. I'll let you settle in now. Just holler if you have any questions." River explained, handling them each their own keys, before heading into her room.

Bringing their luggage in their room, Jess and Jules set to work unpacking everything. Jess finished first having brought less stuff than Jules had. She leaned back on her bare bed and looked up at the bare walls, "We need to go shopping. The walls are creeping me out. And I don't have any linens."

They got their room set up just the way they wanted and settled in for a long few months. A routine of class and practice, punctuated only by phone calls from home, and Joe.

*Christmas Break*

Jess waited with baited breath for the passengers ahead of her to disembark. It was going to be her first time seeing Joe since their kiss, sure they had racked up quite a phone bill talking but it wasn't the same. What if...

the line moved forward and Jess didn't have any more time for stray thoughts if she wanted to avoid a stampede. Walking through the gate, she searched the crowd for him. Movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention and she turned, to see Joe jumping and waving his hands in the air. Laughing, she raced over to him, narrowly avoiding running everyone over. As she reached him, he lifted her up and kissed her soundly. Letting her down, he asked, "When are your parents expecting you?"

Jess smiled coyly up at him, "Not until tomorrow. Tonight it's just you and me." Joe smiled, looking around. "Jules not come with you? Thought you two were joined at the hip." Jess smacked him lightly across the shoulder, "I thought I told you, she's staying in California. Her parents are going to visit her there instead. Now, let's get going. I want to see your place."

"It's not much to look at." Joe warned her as he unlocked the door, worried that she would expect something more like her parents house, which had seemed very crowded and colorful for all its coziness.

Jess looked around, noting the sparseness, "I think it's amazing. For a bachelor pad. And it's very clean. I almost thought you'd have clothes thrown everywhere and dirty dishes piled in the sink." she said, teasing him.

A laugh escaped him as Joe replied, "You might have been right a few years ago. I'm working on doing better about that. You want a tour?"

Joe took her hand as she nodded her assent and led her through his apartment, showing her around, starting in the kitchen and ending in the bedroom.

*Explicit Content*

Joe wrapped his arm around Jess' shoulders, pulling her close as she adjusted the sheets to cover them both. "I meant to take you out to dinner first, you know. Actually, I meant to take you out quite a few times before ending up here. I was willing to wait as long as you wanted. Needed. Any regrets?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"No. we may not have been on a date yet but we have been going out for awhile. And I love you." Jess confessed, snuggling into Joe's chest.

Joe grinned, "I love you too." he said adoringly as he maneuvered them into a position to kiss her properly. Jess took it a step further and initiated another round of lovemaking.

*Explicit Content*

The Next Day...

Jess reached over and squeezed Joe's hand reassuringly as he stopped on her parent's doorstep. Taking a deep breath, he rang the doorbell. The sound of footsteps made its way to them, then the door opened, revealing a gently rounded Pinky.

"Are you pregnant?!" Jess asked, excitedly hugging her sister in greeting. Stepping back, Pinky waved them inside, "Only three months. I just started showing a week ago. Wanted to surprise you, didn't I? Guess you're serious about the goreh then. Since you brought him home with you. Good luck."

With Pinky's almost support, Jess squared her shoulders and dragged Joe into the kitchen where her mother was cooking dinner, "Mum, I'm home, for break. I brought Joe. Or rather Joe brought me, he picked me up at the airport." Jess slammed her lips shut, lest anymore babble slip out.

Mrs, Bahmra looked them up and down, noting their entangled hands, then looked up at the ceiling and muttered in hindi, "Will you be staying for dinner Joe?" she asked once she was finished.

Looking startled, Joe answered calmly, "Yes ma'am. If that's alright with you." Jess rubbernecked between them, "That's it? Where's the speech? And the guilt manipulation? And the threatening to, to, to..." she sputtered out.

Taking pity on her, Mrs. Bahmra pulled her into a hug, "I'm just glad it's not an American. And you are wearing roper pants. Not a short skirt or those sports pants you always favored. Besides, I love you too much to lose you."

When her father came home, he gave a very similar reasoning as Mrs. Bahmra had and Christmas vacation continued on as per the norm, with the addition pf Joe, who was welcomed wholeheartedly welcomed into the fold.

Soon though, Jess' break was over and she returned to school. Her routine stayed much the same over the course of four years, coming home for a visit every holiday until finally, the day had arrived. Graduation was here.

Jess, Jules and Simon, Jules' boyfriend of three years, stood around in a crowd of robes, waiting for the signal to line up. They were chatting about their plans for after college, both wishing and dreading the beginning of their adult lives. Simon was going to be continuing his education in hopes of becoming a surgeon. While Jules and Jess were both successful in their endeavors to be signed to a pro football team; Jules was going to be staying in America but Jess had signed with Joe's team back home in England.

Then suddenly everyone was lined up and students were crossing the stage to receive their diplomas. Cheers and hollers heralded every new name. And then, it was her turn. Walking across the stage, she eyed the crowd looking for her family. Finding them, Jess sent a bright smile, so glad that they could all make it.

The rest of the students passed in a blur until Jules' name was called, then she hollered and cheered with the rest of them, so proud of her best friend.

After the ceremony, both Jess' and Jules' families got together and went out to celebrate. After dessert when everyone was relaxing form their meals, Joe got down on one knee in front of Jess and offered her a ring box, "Jess, will you do the honor of marrying me? Don't worry, I already got your father's blessing." he said, offering her a quick reassurance as she glanced around the table at her family. Smiling and grinning, she offered Joe her hand, "Yes! Absolutely, yes!" Putting the ring on her finger, Joe stood and pulled her in for a kiss as everyone started offering their congratulations to the happy couple.

They, of course, lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
